The legend of the Rider
by DragonGirl508
Summary: ModernAU fem!Hiccup and male!Astrid . Hiccup Haddock moved away from Berk city when she was 14 . But after the sudden death of her mother , she traveled the country with her two best friends . But after 6 years of traveling , she comes back and wants to join her father s racing buisniess but after a hard rejection , she becomes their team s myster rival . How will she handle this ?
1. Chapter 1 : A new start at night

**Welcome to my modern au story ! This story is also fem!Hiccup and male!Astrid named Astriks . To be honest , this story came to me when I was watching my little brother play with his toy motorcycle and on the same time I was watching Fast and Furious . Anyway , enoy !**

**"** Speaking** ,, **

_Thinking _

**Chapter 1 : A new start at night . **

It was late night at Berk city . But a onlly motorcycle was driving on the road . It was really fast and the engen was so quiet , that you won`t even hear it coming . The motorcycle was all black with green front lights and a red dragon symbol on the back wing . The rider was wearing also a black helmet with only the mouth showing and green eyeglass . The rider was also wearing a black jacket with red details and the same dragon symbol on the jacket`s right shoulder . She also wore a long green tunic , what looked like a small skirt from under the jacket , dark pants and one leather boot . The left leg was replaced by a metal peg leg . Simple but modern . She was also wearing a backbag that was green and had a black dragon symbol ( Strike class symbol ) .

The motorcycle was driving throw the streets and stopped by a small house block with garages . The motorcycle turned to the last block of the tree blocks and stopped in front of the garage . The engen was turned off and the rider jumped off the motorcycle . Suddenly an owl`s call came from the night sky and a big orange , light brown and a little blue feathered owl came from the sky in to the street light . The rider screeched out her arm and the owl landed on her wrist . " Hey , Cloudjumper , had a good flight ?,, the rider asked as she started walking up the stairs to the door and unlocked it .

The house block was small but perfect for one person . On the bottom floor there was a living room with a couch , a coffee table , a cupboard and a wide , wall TV . To the right , next to the stairs , was a small kitchen with a bar counter , some cupboards , tree chairs , a stove with an oven and a fridge . To the left from the stairs were two doors . The left one to the garage and the right one to the small back yard . The rooms were filled with boxes with a moving company symbol .

The rider turned on the lights . She took off her boot and helmet . She had auburn hair , that reached her shoulders and a small braid on the left side . Her eyes were green , a few freckles on her cheeks and a small scar on her chin . She just turned 20 and her name was Hiccup Haddock . Hiccup looked around her new , small home but a sudden noise got her off guard . A small kitten jumped from the center of the box maze . The kitten was all black and had deep , big green eyes . " Toothless ! Good to see you again bud . I hope you didn`t couse any trouble with one day . ,, Hiccup cheered as she let Cloudjumper jump from her arm to the couch as she took the small kitten in to her arms and started petting him .

Hiccup took off her backbag and sat on the floor and tried to open Toothless`s mouth . " Come on , Toothless , we need to check your teeth . ,, she sed as Hiccup got a look inside the cat`s mouth . Toothless had only his up row and down row fangs and light pink gums . " Well , at least you haven`t lost any of your teeth . ,, Hiccup gave a little giggle as she and Toothless continued playing on the floor .

Cloudjumper saw the two play on the floor and wanted to join the fun . He flu to the floor and joined the two in the battle . After a good half an hour of battle , Hiccup felt tired and stood up . Her hair was a mess and had a few feathers in her hair . " Ok , guys , I`m tired . It`s time to turn in . ,, sed Hiccup as she picked up Toothless and Cloudjumper landed on her right wrist . Hiccup started to walk up the stairs .

When Hiccup got up the stairs , there was a dark hall way with three doors , wall lamps and a small hallway table . She walked to the one of the doors on the left . It was the bedroom . The room was medium size and had one two person bed , desk and a chair , a closet , bookshelf and some pillows on the floor and like rest of the house , it had some boxes in the corner . " You guys make yourselves comftrobale on the bed as I get ready . ,, sed Hiccup as she putted Toothless gently on the bed and Cloudjumper jumped on one of the bed frame posts .

Hiccup left the room and went down stairs , took her bag , turned off the light and went abck up . This time she went to the door on the right . There was a bathroom with a washing machine , sink and a shelf , a bath and a shower corner with cuirtins . After canching , Hiccup was wearing a plain green shirt and a pair of brown swetpants . Hiccup went back to the bedroom and saw , that Toothless and Cloudjumper were curled up on the pellows and sleeping . She gave a small smile and sat on the bed , next to her best friends . Hiccup removed her peg leg and curled up under the big , soft feather planket . She looked at her friends and then turned to the big window on her left .

_But remember , today was just a start ._ Hiccup looked at the bright moon before sleep took over . She had been riding her motorcycle all day to come back home .

**I know this chapter was short but it was only a start . Anyway , I am greatfull for all the suport and please , NO COMMENTS ABOU THE GRAMMAR ! I KNOW IT`S BAD AND I HAVE WARNED YOU GUYS PLENTY OF TIMES , SO ACTEPT IT AND LIVE ON ! Sorry but those comments were driving me crazy . Anyway , _Heart of a Viking and soul of a Dragon _is on hold and I`m sorry but I need some time . Meanwhile , I will be working on this story to ceep myself busy and updates will be on weekends . Stay cool !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Old folks

**Here is chapter 2 ! In this chapter Hiccup is finally going to look for her father and mentor but will they react the same way ? What happens , when she runs into her old classmates ? Read to find out . Enioy ! **

**Chapter 2 : Old folks . **

Hiccup woke up by a sudden noise down stairs . She looked around the room and quickly jumped out of the bed . Hiccup didn`t bother to put her peg leg on and tried to get down stairs with only one leg . She stormed out of the room and stumbled down the stairs . Before she was about to reach the bottom floor , she fell down the stairs . " OW ! Stupid fucking stairs . ,, Hiccup cursed out loud as she tried to stand up and see the cause of the noise . Toothless and Cloudjumper had knocked out one of the box towers .

" Are you guys trying to unpack without me ? ,, Hiccup asked with a small smile . She can see her friends feeling bad , because they were the reason she fell down the stairs . " It`s ok . I forgive you . ,, Hiccup sed with a calm tone as she kneeled on the floor and picked Toothless and Cloudjumper in her arms . After a few seconds , Hiccup felt something in her stomach . She hasn`t eaten anything in 24 hours .

" Why don`t you guys stay out of trouble as I go change and then we can go out , ok ? ,, Hiccup asked as she putted gently her companions on the couch and went up stairs . She went to the bathroom and took a small shower and brushed her teeth . After that , she went to the bedroom and looked for some clothes in one of the boxes . When she came back down , she was wearing a brown shirt , green hoodie , a pair of jeans and black sneakers . Hiccup had putted on a thinner end to her peg leg and had a shoe on it , so it won`t draw any attention . Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of geek glasses .

" You guys ready to go ? ,, Hiccup asked as she took her backbag from the floor from last night and checked , that she had everything she needed . Giving a small nod , Hiccup let out a small whistle to signal Toothless and Cloudjumper . Toothless jumped in to the bag as Cloudjumper landed on her shoulder . Hiccup exited her home and locked the door and putted the keys in to her pocket .

The streets looked more alive in day light . There were cars on the streets and people were going their own way . Hiccup gave a sigh and started to go down the front stairs but something got her attention . Her motorcycle . Hiccup tought for a minute before opening the garage door and taking her ride inside . Once that was done , she locked the garage door and went her way .

The town was not big but big enuf to get lost . But since Hiccup grew up here , she knew every corner of this town . She remembered , there was a little coffee shop at the beach . Hiccup didn`t get a lot of odd looks with an owl and a cat but she was a little worried when she saw the building . It had light walls , big windows and a small balcon to the beach . She took a small breathe in and out and entered the shop .

The coffee shop wasn`t really busy but there were a few people , having lunch . She walked to the counter and she was greeted by Mrs. Ingerman , owner of the shop . She was an older woman , who had blond hair and light green eyes . " What can I get you dear ? ,, she asked politely as Hiccup looked at the menu above . " I will take one big cup of hot chocolate with whip cream and a cream puff , please . ,, Hiccup answered with a little smile . It was always her order when she came here . Mrs. Ingerman wrote the order down and nodded . Hiccup paid for her breakfast and went to sit down .

She found a big , red couch on the other side of the room . It had a view to the sea from a large window and had two armchairs on both sides and a coffee table in the middle . Shortly , a perfect place . She sat down and letted Cloudjumper on the left armchair but Toothless had fallen asleep in her bag . Hiccup gave a small smile as she took Toothless on her lap and took one of her favorite books from the bag and started reading it . Mrs. Ingerman brought her food but she didn`t complain about the animals .

As Hiccup was reading her book and drinking her hot chocolate , she didn`t notice a group of people of her age walk in from the door . There stood 4 boys and one girl . They were wearing simple but cool clothes and the man , who stood in the centre of the group , was the leader and probably the hottest guy in town with his long blond hair and sky blue eyes . There names ? Ruffnut , Tuffnut , Snotloud , Fishlegs and the legendary racer Astriks .

Most people noticed them and some girls giggled . Everyone were exited to see their town`s racers , except Hiccup , who was too focused in her story . The racers walked to the counter , they were used to their fans but this coffee shop was their usual hang out place . " Hi , mom . ,, Fishlegs shrugged as he scratched the back of his head . He was the strongest of the group and the biggest . He had blond hair and light green eyes , just like his mom Mrs. Ingerman .

" Hi guys , I guess your usual , right ? ,, Mrs. Ingerman asked as she smiled to her son and his friends . The group nodded and made their way to their usual place , only to find a little surprise .

" Hey , guys , I think someone is sitting at our spot . ,, sed Tuffnut . He had also long dirty blond hair and grey eyes . Then they all saw a young woman sitting on the couch , petting a black kitten and reading an old book . " I say we charm her away . ,, suggested Snotloud . He was muscular , had black hair and ice blue eyes . He always tought of himself as a lady's man .

Hiccup was so focused on her reading , that she didn`t notice the group coming closer . When Snotloud was about to touch her shoulder and make a move , he was attacked by Cloudjumper . The owl didn`t like the way this man was coming closer to his owner . " AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ,, A sudden scream filled the coffee shop . Many costumers turned their heads , only to see great Snotloud Jorgenson being attacked by an owl . Hiccup recognized her friend`s battle call and stood up quickly to see , where`s trouble .

" OW ! Get off of me you stupid bird ! Don`t you know who I am ! Fuck ! ,, Snotloud cursed as he tried to get Cloudjumper out of his precious hair . A sudden whistle and a sharp call " Cloudjumper ! ,, made everyone in the shop turn to a small girl in the corner . Hiccup had her serious face on as she stretched out her arm and Cloudjumper landed on her wrist . Everyone was shocked . One of the famous racers was attacked by a girl`s little owl pet .

" Sorry about him . He was - ,, Hiccup went silent when she recognized Cloudjumper`s prey . Cousin Snotloud aka Snotface . Not good . " Hey , lady better - ,, Snotloud was also cut off when he got a good look at the young woman . His face went blank and eyes wide . He tought she was dead . " H .. H .. H-Hiccup ? ,, Snotloud finally spoke after a few minutes of staring . " Well , Snotloud , I already hoped I don`t run in to you guys so soon . ,, Hiccup spoke witha blank face . Snotloud and others only knew one person who can make a straight face near them or even talking to them . It was no mistake , that this girl was Hiccup .

" Snotloud , who is it ? You have been staring at her for a long time and you spoke so silently . ,, Tuffnut finally got bored as he saw Snotloud stand straight up again . To be honest , if he got a chance , he would like to ask this girl out . She was kinda pretty . " Guys , you all remember Hiccup the Useless from high school , right ? ,, Snotloud finally spoke with a clear voice and made a small grin . Hiccup blushed a little of the mention of her high school nickname and childhood name , given by Snotloud when they were 4 .

" It was only that one time and you still haven`t tought of a better nickname . ,, Hiccup spoke as she took her bag and book . Others were finally catching up and made all shocked faces and Tuffnut silently cursed for thinking of asking her out . Hiccup made an amused smile . _They must have seen the news . _she tought of the night when her mother died . No one knew but , Astriks was most suprised . He had a secret crush on her in high school and her moving broke his heart . The night he saw the news about a fire , that's when he didn`t come out of his room for two days . But seeing her again and she was alive , he just had to try to ask her out . He wasn`t a teenage boy but a comfident man .

" But what are you doing here ? This is our usual spot . ,, Snotloud spoke as he saw the plate and the cup on the coffee table . " Wow , 6 years and you haven`t chanched a bit . Well except the fact that you guys are famous now . ,, Hiccup spoke with a little grin as Toothless jumped in to the bag and she putted the bag on to her back and Cloudjumper landed on her shoulder . " Looks like you aren't doing as good as I tought . Still a nerd and your only friends are just little animals . ,, Tuffnut finally grinned as wide as he can .

Hiccup was a little angry and she heard Toothless growl next to her shoulder . " Come , guys . There not worth it . ,, Hiccup sed with a sigh and left the coffee shop . Some people will always be idiots . Hiccup was walking in the streets and thinked about her incident with her old classmate . They haven`t chached a lot . But a sudden cursing got her off guard .

" Son of a - why you little ! I will teach you some manners ! ,, came a shouting from a car workshop near by . Hiccup , like always , curious , followed the sound and when she saw , who had cursed , she gave a small gasp .

It was Gobber .

He still had his blond mustache and was wearing a plain white t-shirt , jeans and one boot . He lost his left arm and right leg at war-time . Gobber was an old war engineer but now he ran a car workshop , where Hiccup learned to be an engineer . " Why can`t I remember , was it sour oil or diesel ? ,, Gobber sed to himself as he wipes some sweat away from his forehead . If he didn`t get this right , he is going to have to close the shop . But someone was hiding behind the corner , saw the motor and knew the answer .

" Of course it`s sour oil . This engine is made in Italy where they only make rare sour oil cars and diesel is just too thick to go throw those small pipes . ,, came a female voice behind Gobber . Gobber was shocked and turned around , only to find someone , who he last time saw 6 years ago . It was his old favorite Hiccup . She was a little shorter than 6 feet but she still had the same face features as a kid . Gobber`s face turned up in a wide smile as he walked up to her and gave her a huge hug .

Hiccup was a little surprised at first but then she gave a small smile and returned the hug . A sudden call from Cloudjumper from above , made them finally separate . " It`s been too long for me to not see your face lass . ,, Gobber spoke as he gave a good look at her . She reminded of Valka to him . " Same here , Gobber . I still can`t belive it has been 6 years . ,, Hiccup answered as she and Gobber walked in to his office .

Gobber was about to close the door but saw the owl in his shop . " Stupid bird ! Shu , go away ! ,, Gobber yelled but the bird just tried to avoid his waving arm and peg arm and flew in to the office . Gobber saw the bird flying to Hiccup but out of nowhere , Hiccup just stretched her arm out and Cloudjumper landed on her wrist , like he was programmed to do that .

" How did you do that ? ,, Gobber aske with big eyes as Hiccup sited on the couch in the small office . The office was small , only had a desk , an armchair , difrient cupboards with papers , blueprints and one had a coffee machine . " Oh right , sorry Gobber . This is Cloudjumper .Cloudjumper , this is my old friend Gobber . ,, Hiccup spoke with a little smile . Gobber looked at the madjestic bird and tried to pet it . To his surprise , Cloudjumper brushed his hed softly at the palm and Gobber felt the soft feathers .

" He`s quite a beauty . I tell you that . ,, Gobber sed , smiling . " Thanks ! ,, sed Hiccup as Cloudjumper climbed along her arm , on to her shoulder . " So , lass , where`s your mother ? ,, asked Gobber as he stood up straight and walked to the coffee machine . That question was something , that Hiccup didn`t want to hear that day . _That means he dosen`t know . _Hiccup tought as she prepared herself a little to tell Gobber the truth . " Gobber , my mom, is gone , literally . ,, she sed with a sad voice and heard the old man drop one of the cups in his hand .

Gobber was something more than sad . He tought they both survived but apparently , he was wrong . He took a couple of seconds to calm himself . Valka was one of his best friends , besides Stoick . He was heartbroken but knew , it was more painful to Hiccup to lose her mother at a hard time of her life to grow up . " I-I I`m sorry , Hiccup . This must be really hard for you . ,, Gobber tried to speak with a calm voice but cracked a little . He sited next to Hiccup on the couch and putted his remaining hand over her shoulders and gave her a small hug . " It`s ok , Gobber . I`m ok ,, _Well , most of me . _Hiccup tought with a shrug as she hugged Gobber back .

They stayed like that , untill a little wine got their attention . Toothless has woken up and was struggling to get out of the bag . " Hold on little guy , I got you . ,, Hiccup sed as she reached for the bag a nd pulled it open and a small , black cat head with big green eyes poke out , to get some air . " Hiccup , slap me in the face . There is a cat in your bag . ,, Gobber sed as he looked at the small animal . Hiccup gave a small giggle and sed . " No , Gobber , this is my other friend , Toothless . ,, " You sure you don`t have a zoo at home ? ,, Gobber asked as he looked at his old helper . " No , I don`t have a zoo at home . I found Toothless on a street on my first day away . I took care of him and we became good friends .But after my mother passed away , I also took Cloudjumper with me . ,, Hiccup explained as she stood up and gave Gobber a small smile .

There was a little pause before Gobber also stood up and looked at Hiccup . " Why don`t we get out of here and pay your old man a visit ? ,, sed Gobber with a little smile . He was pretty sure , that Stoick didn`t know she was back in town . He and Hiccup always had an awkward relationship . Hiccup tought a little before nodding . She really wanted to see her father after all these years .

The two of them , also the animals , left the workshop and started walking to Hiccup`s old house . The entire walk , Hiccup tought about her father . They haven`t talked much , when she moved away . He was always overprotective of her but they didn`t have the best relationship . But Hiccup was brought down to earth by Gobber tapping her on the shoulder and motioned her to look up . They were here . The house was still big but since Hiccup mostly grew up here , she was used to it .

Hiccup and Gobber walked up the giant stairs and Gobber stepped further , pressed the doorbell and they waited . Hiccup`s stomach was twisted . Then the door opened and Hiccup felt like faithing right there and now . Stoick was still big and had his red beard but it had a little grey stripes . He was wearing a white dress shirt , jeans and boots . He looked at his old friend and gave a smile . " Gobber ! What brings you here old friend ! ,, he cheered as he and Gobber shook hands . Stoick didn`t notice Hiccup at first . " Well , Stoick , a really big thing actually . ,, Gobber sed with a wide smile and stepped aside .

When he did that , Stoick`s heart skipped a beat and he felt like this was all a dream .

**Well , this is it for now . I know this chapter came out a little earlier but that is a good thing . Since I had this story in my head for a long time , it will go a little better , I hope . Anyay , see you guys at the next chapter and stay cool ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Talking about the changes

**And welcome to chapter 3 ! In this chapter , Hiccup and Stoick are gonna talk for the first time in 6 years ! Also , some of you may noticed a change in the summary . I decided to make Hiccup their rival . It`s more fun and I can already see the look on the others faces , when their newest and biggest rival is a little geek from high school . Anyway , enioy ! **

**Chapter 3 : Talking about the changes .**

Stoick and Hiccup looked in to each others eyes for a long time . Stoick was in pure shock and joy . All these years , he tought , that Valka only survived the fire . But his only daughter has also survived and now standing here as a beautiful young woman . Hiccup look at her father with a little open mouth . He looked the same , but she can see , he was shocked to see her again . Stoick slowly brought his big arm up and tried to take her hand . He maby was just seeing a dream and the moment he touched her , she will turn in to mist .

Hiccup saw the movement and moved her own arm up and their hands touched . Stoick`s mouth turned up in a smile and he could feel tears starting to come from his eyes . Hiccup saw the small tear on her father`s cheek and wiped it away with her free arm . " Hi dad . ,, she spoke with a small voice and that was all Stoick needed . He took her in to his arms and gave her a big hug . Hiccup was a little surprised at first but quickly recovered and hugged her father back . " I missed you . ,, Stoick whispered in to her ear . Hiccup could feel the small happy tear on her cheeck and whispered back . " I missed you to . ,, Gobber looked at the two of them and he was more than happy to see them together .

After a few moments they pulled apart and Stoick gave her a good look . She looked like just like Valka , only , she had his eyes . " Well , look at you , all grown up and alive . ,, he sed as Hiccup just gave a small blush . " Thanks dad , but maby we can go inside . ,, Hiccup suggested . Stoick looked at Gobber and asked . " Are you busy or would you like to join us ? ,,"Nah , I got some time . It`s only morning and I only got one job today . ,, Gobber answered with a smile as they went in to the house .

...

Hiccup , Stoick and Gobber were sitting at the table on the balcony . They were having some coffee and sandwiches . They were talking about Hiccup`s time away and whats new at Berk city . " Wow dad ! So you are the new trainer and manager of the racers and own the race track ? ,, Stoick gave a proud nod . " So , Hiccup , where`s Val ? ,, Stoick asked . He was eager to find his wife . But then he saw his daughter`s mood turn down . " Dad , she`s not with us anymore . ,, Hiccup answered with a sad voice and turned away .

Stoick`s happy face turned in to a shocked and a sad one . Valka was gone ? No , this wasn`t possible , was it ? She was always a fighter and always came out with a wound but never died . But the look on Hiccup`s face and when he looked at Gobber , he was also sad . This was true . She was gone . But he had to know , how .

" What happened ? Did it happen during the fire ? ,, Stoick asked with a sad voice , hoping he was wrong but Hiccup nodded to the question . This was Stoick`s biggest fear . Hiccup took a shaky breath and started explaining . " Me and mom were a little deeper in the forest than the other visitors . That means , the fire was closer to us . When we saw the smoke , we started running but the fire had us surrounded . We had nothing else to do but to make our way throw the fire . We were almost out but a tree on fire started falling , toarwoads me . Mom didn`t even think and pushed me out-of-the-way . She sacrificed herself to save me . Of course I started panicking and tried to help but I was too late . Suddenly , another tree started falling and I almost made it out , when my left leg got stuck and everything went black . I woke up a week later in a hospital . ,,

Hiccup was already crying and Stoick had tears in his eyes . Of course Valka would do that for her . But he knew , it was harder for Hiccup in many ways . All he could do know is to help her push past it . Stoick took a deep breath and putted his arm over Hiccup`s shoulders . " It`s gonna be ok , sweetie . I promise . ,, Stoick slowly whispered and he could see Hiccup relax little . Stoick gave nod and pulled away , time to change the subject . " So , what have you being doing all these years ? ,, Stoick asked as he saw Hiccup give a small smile , took a deep breath and started speaking again .

" Well , after the fire I lived on my own , with a little help from mom`s good friends . Turns out , mom had a secret fond for my college , but since I really didn`t want to go to college , I finished high school and left the town . I traveled difrident places and mapped some hidden landscapes . It was going well for a few year but when I turned twenty , I really wanted to find a place , where I can return and call home . So , I came back here . ,, Hiccup finished her story as she took a sip from her cup . Stoick and Gobber were both amazed about her story . She must had a good run but didn`t want to keep on going from place to place .

" Well , lass , have you seen your old friends ? ,, Gobber asked with a little grin . He knew , someone from that group had a little thing for Hiccup . " Actually , Gobber , I have . I ran into them in a coffee shop before I came to your workshop . Lets just say , they haven`t changed that much . ,, Hiccup sed with a smile at the memory , when Cloudjumper attacked Snotloud . " But Gobber , I have a question for you . ,, Hiccup spoke as she took another sip from her cup .

" Sure , Hiccup , what do you need ? ,, Gobber asked . " I think I`m going to stay for a while , so , do you think I can have my old job back ? ,, Hiccup asked with a smile . That was something Gobber had waited for so long , since he saw her . " Of course you can Hiccup ! I`m more then happy to have you back ! ,, Gobber cheered as Hiccup smiled and Stoick laughed a little at his best friend`s reaction .

" Hiccup , the racers have a practise at the mountain course tomorrow . I was wondering , can you come ? Just to you to see how are they doing . ? ,, Stoick asked . He really wanted to spend some time with her . Hiccup tought a little . It might be fun . " Ok , I will come . ,, she sed as she could see the spark of happiness in her father`s eyes .

As Hiccup and Stoick continued to talk , Gobber checked the watch on his right hand . It was almost 7 . " Well , I better get going . I need to finish this one engine for tomorrows race . ,, Gobber sed as he stood up and was ready to leave , when Hiccup stood up . " Dad , thanks for the lunch but I really need to unpack my last things and Gobber , you don`t mind if I come with you ? ,, she asked as she picked up her bag from next to her chair .

Gobber just nodded and Hiccup gave a small smile in return . They all sed good-bye to each other and Gobber and Hiccup made their way out of the house . When Gobbe closed the door , he noticed something . " Hey , lass , where are your little friends ? he asked . Hiccup gave him a little smirk and let out a whistle . Then Gobber heard some noise from a small tree , text to the house . Then they both saw Cloudjumper fly down , onto Hiccup`s shoulder and Toothless climb down from the same tree . Hiccup picked the kitten up and held him in her arms .

Hiccup noticed Gobber`s questionable face and started explaining . " Ok , I really didn`t want to dad over react , so they hid in that tree and took a little nap . If there is one thing what we all love , it`s sleeping . ,, she sed witha little smile . Gobber accepted the answer and they started walking back to the workshop . It was true , it was inpossible to wake that girl up when it was a free day . As they arrived to the workshop and started working . Since Hiccup had a little job there when she was still living in Berk city , she knew her way around and they got the job done quikly .

They finished the engine , made their plans for tomorrow and cleaned the place up before turning off the lights and closing the doors . " So , Hiccup , do you need any help with the packing at home ? ,, Gobber asked as he locked the last door . " Nah , it`s ok . I only have a couple of boxes but I will see you at the course tomorrow . Bye ! ,, Hiccup waved Gobber good-bye as she started walking home . It wasn`t far and she really wanted to go to sleep .

Hiccup saw the large bow towers when she unlocked the door of her house but she was really sleepy . She had went to sleep at 4 in the morning last night and she really needed her sleep or she is going nuts . Hiccup also noticed her friends sound asleep in her bag . _There`s always tomorrow . _Hiccup tought as she made her way upstairs . She didn`t bother taking off her clothes or glasses . She just gently placed her pets on the pillows and fell straight asleep right next to them .

So much for a busy day .

**Ok , I know this chapter was short but every chapter doesn`t have to be long . I just really wanted to focus on Hiccup and het two fathers in this chapter . Anyway , I`m starting a new story ( again ) but that story will be up next year in January . Stay cool !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Racing in the mountains

**And here is chapter 4 ! In this chapter Hiccup is finally going to see , how good her old classmates really are at racing . Enioy ! **

**Chapter 4 : Racing at the mountains . **

Hiccup woke up extra early in the next morning . She took a shower , changed her clothes to a dark green tunik with a black dragon symbol , jeans and green sneakers . She still hid her peg leg and left her hair in a bun but took off her glasses . She had a good eye sight but it can become a little rusty with traveling at night and other traveling elements .

After breakfast , Hiccup finally unpacked her boxes . The house looked more alive with all the things set in place . The packing took her 3 hours and by the time she collapsed on the couch , her doorbell rang . Hiccup groaned a little before taking her back bag and was ready to leave . Toothless and Cloudjumper were still asleep but she wasn`t going to wake them , they can use a day off .

Hiccup opened the front door , only to see Gobber ready to rang the bell again . " Well , good morning , Gobber ! " Hiccup smiled as she closed the door behind her . " Morning to you to , Hiccup ! Ready to go ? " Gobber asked as he saw Hiccup lock the door . Gobber was picking Hiccup up , and it only took him 37 tryes to convinse her to be picked up before the race . " Yeah , I`m ready . Let`s hit the road !"

...

The race trak was anything but old . It had a modern glass bulding in the front to buy tickets , a little shop and cafe , V.I.P seats and of course the racers rest and locker rooms and a ball room and a rooftop for parties and events . But the race track itself was a masterpice . The track had sharp turns , tricks and traps and the entire track was bult between the mountains , the track had some of the trickiest hills and tunels . The start point had the classickal black-white line on the ground , big front lights , that shoved red-yellow-green . The track was deckorated with colorful flags and banners . Each flag had a surten color and symbol for the racer . There were also seaters and wide screens to show the race between mountains .

Hiccup`s mouth fell off of the sight . She wanted more then anything to bring her motorcycle and ride . " Pretty impressev , right ? " Gobber asked as he walked next to her and noticed her open mouth . Hiccu had no words and just nodded . This place was amazing ! They walked in from the big , glass front doors and the inside was bigger than it looked . Hiccup was looking around witha smile . All the colorful flags and banners were just amazing .

When Hiccup was looking at the sceenery , Gobber noticed Stoick walking toarwoads them . When Stoick saw his daughter looking around with a smile , he was proud , that she was amazed . " Good morning ! " Stoick called out with a loud voice , that snaped Hiccup back to earth . " Morning , dad " Hiccup answered with a little blush . She was 20 years old and was gouth staring around like a kid in a candy shop .

" So , what do you think ? " Stoick asked , with a little sing of hope in his voice . " It just amazing ! The Berk`s race track really is impressev . To bad we only have one track . " Hiccup ansvered but Stoick and Gobber started laughing at her last comment .

" Hiccup , this is only one of the tracks . Berk actually has 5 race tracks . All with similiar desing but all uniqe in their own way . " Gobber answered when he and Stoick had calmed down . _Whoops . _Hiccup tought witha blush but soon let out a little giggle at her sillines . The trio walked to the gates to the track . Hiccup felt her mouth fell a little at the colorful sight . " Wow , I`m really impressed . I`m really proud of you dad . " Hiccup sed as she looked at her father and smiled . Stoick felt like the happiest man on earth . He hadn`t seen that smile in ages .

Hiccup , Gobber and Stoick walked to the fences at side of the road and Hiccup looked at the venichles . The first one was a blue sports car with no roof but it was just lowerd down . Secondly was a bigger red truck car . The third car was smaller but still big and light green . Lastly , was a long royal car what was deep green .

Each car can be mistaken for a street car but each uniqe disain and engine was bult specially for racing on tricked tracks . Gobber peeked Hiccup from the corner of his eye and knew the the look on her face . It was the face what she had when Hiccup was thinking over the car`s module and the engine . She always did it when Hiccup saw new cars and venichles .

Then the racers arived . They were all wearing usual street clothes , becouse it was just practise . Astriks spyied his trainer from the corner of his eye but saw someone else . Hiccup . That made him a little nervous but he really wanted to talk to her . But first , he is going to impress her .

Hiccup watched closely as her old classsmates went to their cars . Astriks walked to the blue one , Snotloud to the truck , Fishlegs went to the light green one and Tuffnut and Ruffnut both shared the deep green one . " Welcome , my fellow racers ! Today we will all race one lap on this track and later , after the lap , we all will gather in to the resting room to look over your sins . Also , my daughter , Hiccup , will help me today , so please , no funny buisnes !" Stoick spoke with a loud voice and at the last part , he looked directly at the twins with a glare .

Everyone went to their cars and started the engines . The light above them showed a red light then yellow and then green . A loud horn was herd and the racers were off .

The race had begun .

...

The race was intense . Everyone was one of the bests . But most of the time , Astriks was in the lead . Hiccup can tell he was taking it seaurlisely , even when this was just practise . Suddenly , Snotlous turned infront of Astriks . That pissed him off . He needed to win to impress Hiccup ! But something couth in the corner of his eye . The classikal bush trap . Perfect . Then he saw the movement signals on the ground . Astriks rode of that spot and suddenly , from the bush , leashed a net , that landed on Snotloud`s car . He was taken away by the suprise , lost controll over his venichle and crashed in the fence . Hiccup winced at the crash but had a little smile on her face . She was only half sorry .

Rest of them rode to the tunnel . It was long , dark and trapped . Astriks was still in the lead and used every trap against his fellow racers . It was brutal , but it was called Blood Dragon Race ( or BDR for short ) for nothing .

Hiccup looked closesly at the screen as Astriks took down his friends one by one . He was merciless and stopped at nothing . He made everyone crash but only to get them out of the way . It was no suprise when he came around the corner and crossed the finish line . He had wone as planned and hoped to impress Hiccup .

Astriks aclompished the first point but not the second .

The others rode in from the track , but Snotloud`s and Fishlegs`s engines were smoking and Hiccup knew two certen things .

1. She was the one to fix the cars .

2. She needs to be part of the BDR .

**And thats all folks ! I`m sorry I havent updated for a while , so I made a little Valentines gift for you guys . I`m sorry about the fact that I deleted " Heart of a Viking and the soul of a Dragon " . That story was just not going well . Luckily , the story will be up again in spring but with a difrient plot , but still a genderbend . The updates will be slow , but I`m getting back on my dragon`s saddle . The race parts are going to be short , but the interesting moments are going to be described . Stay paitent and cool !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Not the little girl you knew

**Wow , I made it to chapter 5 ! Yay ! Now , let`s get down to buisness ( to defeat the huns ) . This chapter is where the heartbreaking moment takes plase , so take out those tissues . Enioy ! **

**Chapter 5 : Not the little girl you tought you knew . **

Hiccup was walking down the hallwais to her father`s office . She really needed to talk to him . The other racers and Gobber went home after the meating and it was evening .

Hiccup stoped at a door that sed " S . Haddocc " . She took a small brath and knocked . " Come in . " came from the other side of the door . Hiccup opened the door and saw her father sitting at a large desk and doind some paperwork . " Hey dad . " she spoke as she closed the door behind her . Stoick looked up from his work and saw his daughter at the door .

" Hiccup ? I tought you went home with Gobber . " he sed as Hiccup took a seat infront of his desk . " Well , I wanted to talk to you about something . " she sed with a little smile . Stoick pushed his apaers aside and leaned closer , letting her know he was listening . " Well , how do I say this ... " Hiccup looked kind of nervous .

Stoick just hoped it wasn`t something big . _Please don`t be pregnant ! Please don`t be married ! Please don`t be enganged to a stranger ! _

Hiccup took a small breath . " I would like to join the BDR team . "

Stoick`s face went pale . The races were brutal , heartless and a lot of people ended up in hospital after each season . " Are you sure that you want this . I mean , you saw what the races look like . You can get serusly hurt or worse . " he spoke , hoping to cache her mind . Stoick wasn`t ready to lose his daughter , too .

" I`m pretty aware of the risks I`m taking , but I really want to join . " Hiccup pleaded , but what she heard next , was unexpected . " No . " Stoick`s voice was cold and lifeless , witch means it was his final answer . " Come on , dad . I`m twenty years old and if you could just see- "" Hiccup , no is my final answer and you will thank me after the season . " her father cut her off . Hiccup was used to it , but she wasn`t a teenager anymore . And her father treating like one angered her . " But how do you know I won`t sucess , when you haven`t even giving me a chache ? " Hiccup was furious . She was standing and staring her father right in the eye .

It was a stare , that could freeze the ocean and kill the human race .

Stoick was also angry . Angry at her stuborness . He placed his hands on the desk and stood up . He knew what he was doing and it broke his heart , but it was for the best . " I AM SAYING THIS ONCE AND YOU LISTEN TO ME ! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I FORBID YOU TO JOIN THE BDR RACING TEAM ! THIS IS MY FINAL ANSWER AND YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM ANY RACING BUISNESS ! "

His voice was booming the office and made Hiccup jump . She looked at her father with wide eyes . What hurt her , was that her own father doesn`t belive in her . It was always `keep her out of danger` plan . Hiccup made her way to the door and opened , without looking at her father . " I made a mistake coming back . " Hicuup whispered before closing the door and heading to the exit .

After she had closed the door , Stoick`s angry face turned into a sad one . The shocked look on her daughters and how she was fighting back tears , it broke his heart . The big man slumped back into his big chair and looked at his paperwork . Sometimes , he wished , that these were just regular races . Stoick turned the chair around and looked out of the window . He saw a small figiure running in the streetlamp light . He tried to think something , but all he saw was Hiccup`s shocked face .

That image will hunt him a few weeks .

...

Hiccup ran out of the bulding the second she closed her father`s office door . She was heartbroken and tired . When she made it to the mane streets , she stopped to catch her breath . Hiccup never was good at sports .

The brunette was walking in the streets in the cold late evening . The wind was blowing and cold , but it didn`t bother her . Hiccup was used to the cold . Her head hunged low and she placed her hands to her jean pockets . Some piece of paper was flying in the wind and landed right at Hiccup`s feet .

She gave a small sigh and picked the paper from her leg and was ready to throw it away , when she saw what it ws about . It was a poster . Then she remembered . BDR was also famous for giving chanches to beginners . It was a poster to solo tryouts in two days . One lucky one will get a chanche to ride along with the famous teams .

And Hiccup planned to be that lucky one .

...

The garage door opened as Hiccup hurried inside , to her motorcycle . It was all black and had her own personal symbol on the back wing . It was good , but it can be better . Hiccup took off inside the house and took her helmet , jacket and her regular peg leg . Toothless and Cloudjumper were sleeping on the couch .

She rode back to Gobber`s workshop and unlocked the backdoor . She brought her ride inside and started working . Hiccup worked her way into the early moring hours . She fixed the engine , putted on some new tires and repainted the motorcycle with fresh paint , leaving it shiny and it looked like new . She also putted on a new paddle system . When she still was in high school , she used her collage money to buld her own custom ride . She worked on it everyday after school and made a tricky paddle system for her leg , allowing her to chanche the speed and position with her peg leg .

She also rebult her helmet . She took it to pices and added a new cover to her face , polished the eyeglass and added small spikes , giving it the perfect badass , dragon looking .

Hiccup searched for some leather from the storage room and redesinged her leather jacket . It wasn`t easy , but with the help from the workshop tools , it wasn`t impossible . She reblaced the zipper with two little straps on her chest and two brown ones across her stomack . She also added a higher neckline and a strap over her left shoulder with a red pintant , for a little style .

The sun was starting to rise abowe the mountains and Hiccup locked the backdoor . She had her jacket on , helmet under her left arm and her regular peg leg on . She took a step back and looked at her full reflection , with the motorcycle next to her , in the window . Her hair was also loose and glasses in her pocket .

Hiccup gave a small smile to what she saw . Hiccup looked badass , a true Blood Dragon Race rider .

She putted her helmet on and took off home , that no one will see her . This was Hiccup`s little secret . On the ride there , she could only think one thing .

_Looks llike you were wrong , dad . I`m not the little girl you tought you knew . _

**And thats all laddies and gentlemans ! I hope you liked this chapter and don`t be afraid to rewiev your comments . Updates will be slow , but I`m not giving up on this story just yet . Stay cool ! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Who is that ?

**And chapter 6 is here . I`m really sorry for not posting a new chapter for a while . Like I sed , there are updates , but slow . Also , here is a QUESTION YOU MUST READ ! SHOULD I MAKE AND AUTHOR`S FACEBOOK PAGE ? If I do , I will be posting info related to my fanfiction and fandoms I am in . Also some fandom related art , since I forgot my Deviantart passwor . Also I will answer questions , requests about future stories and chapters . Leave your tought in the rewievs ! **

**Chapter 6 : Who is that ? **

It was the day . The day of BDR tryouts . The race track was decorated with it`s usual banners , but the place was full of people . This was one of the biggest events before the season starts .

Stoick and Berk`s team was sitting at the V.I.P seats . Stoick hasen`t seen his daughter for two days . When he asked Gobber , she hasn`t shown up for work or has been seen in town . Unknown to them , after her little work that one night , she has been riding out of town non-stop . Hiccup just wanted to clear her head and have her freedom she felt while driving .

As the signal sounded , meaning the vent has begined , all the tryout racers came out , but one of them drew most adention . He was wearing a cool looking helmet , a badass biker`s jacket , leather pants and one leather boot . He also had a metal leg .

"Welcome everyone !" sounded the sponsor`s voice from the microfon ."And welcome to the 30th Blood Dragon Races tryouts !" Everyne cheered ."The rules are simple . Every racer wil race eachother one lap around the track . The first person to cross the finish line , will be officially part of BDR !" the spinsor shouted as th crowd cheered again .

The racers got to their venichels .

The light was red .

Yellow .

Green .

...

As the racers drived at the track , the Berk`s team was keeping their eyes on the mysterios rider . They can tell he wanted to keep his identity a secret . Astriks was especially keeping his eye on him . He can tell this guy was one of best . Every time he got cornered by bigger venichels , he used his size against them .

Hiccup felt the best she had for a while . The speed , the competition and all in all , everything . She was loving it . She planned to keep her true self a secret , for a while . As she nad other racers entered the tunnel , things got hard . Turns out , two of the racers were working togethor to get at least one of them over the finish line . They got Hiccup cornered , again .

The crowd was at the edge of their seats as the watched the screen of two racers having the mysteri one cornered with their big cars and pushing him to the tunnel`s walls . And thats where they got a big suprise .

_Thats it ! I`m done with this shit ! _Hiccup tought as she used her leg to change the speed . Before the two can react , the rider sliped throw their venichels and rode across the walls of the tunnel ! The crowd went wild and Berk`s team was impressed . When the rider was abowe the twins , they saw a small smirk under the helmet , before the rider landed infront of them and raced out of the tunnel .

"That was close." Hiccup murmured herself as she contineud the race . Suddenly , another racer came from behind and started pushing her into the fence . But something got Hiccup`s eye . A bush trap . Oh , yeah ! Hiccup used her free space to drive over the hidden butten spot and the was the net . The other racer was taken by suprise and what happened next . Happened a little too fast .

The net landed landed on the other car , the driver lost controll , Hiccup was about to crash , drived out of the way , she lost controll and stoppe the motorcycle .

Her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to throw up , but one thing brought her out of her head .

"Laddies and gentleman , I precent to you , our lucky rider !"

Hiccup looked behind her and was shocked . When she lost controll , she didn`t realize she crossed the finish line , first . The crowd was wild and cheered and clapped . Hiccup felt like she was on top of the world and waved pack to the crowd . Some ribbons and flowers were thrown to the track and Hiccup picked up the first reddest rose she saw . She waved the rose in pride and under that dark helmet , Hiccup was wearing the biggest smile she had for a while .

She did it . She was officially part of Blood Dragon Races .

Oh boy .

**I hope this chapter was good enogh for now . I`m also working on my other stories , so updates are slow , like I said . Leave a rewiev and don`t forget to share your toughts about author`s Facebook page . Stay awsome ! **


	7. Chapter 7 : Meet Eret Eretson Jr !

**And welcome to chapter 7 ! I can not belive I made it this far and I still got the flame in me . I`m still waiting on your toughts on my author`s Facebook page . But with out a longer AN , here is the story . WARNING ! Here might be some same lines as my other story "Are you kidding me?" , but I will say right now , these are two diffrient stories and are not conected ! **

**Chapter 7 : Meet Eret Eretson Jr. !**

Hiccup was peacefully sleeping in her bed . She had been working at the workshop for the past two days , during the day and night , to make up the lost work . Right after the tryout race , she had hidden her motorcycle in the garage with her jacket and helmet . She was still dreaming about the race and the moment , when she almoust died . She made up with her father and told him , she spent a little time out of town , clearing her head , witch wasn`t a tottal lie . But he , Gobber and others or even the entire city didn`t know she was the mysteri rider . She had singed her name as H.H.H III .

Helya Hiccup Haddock the Third .

As Hiccup was starting to turn in her sleep , someone knocked on the door . The sudden noise made Hiccup scream in suprise and fall off the bed with her blanket . _SON OF A FUCKING BITCH ! _she tought as she quikly place on her metal leg and ran down the stairs to the door . When she got to the door , she quikly smoothed down her bed hair and opened the door .

"Well , I haven`t seen you that messy since our last race two years ago ."

"Eret ?"

...

was reading the morning papre and her favorate part was the article about the The Rider or The Night Fury or H.H.H III . She really loved her son and , like everyone in Berk City , was a mayor racing fan , so she knew every little thing from the early years to the latest gossip . But this was a first . The rider was named The Nigh Fury for his dark clothing and speed of fury .

Astriks and his friends were sitting at their usual coutch by the window ."I`m all out of theories guys ." Fishlegs finally sighed . The newspaper with the rider`s article was open in the middle of the table and they wre trying to solve the mystery . If Fishlegs can`t solve it , who can ? They went from usual faces on the tryouts ( the ones that never won but kept trying ) to even aliens . Two guesses who sugested that idea .

The door suddenly went open and Astriks looked from the paper to the door and saw _her _enter . Hiccup . She was laughting at something and soon the reason fallowed her . Astriks`s blood went cold when he saw a man fallowing her . He had black hair witch was tied into a small pony tail , brown eyes , he was good looking and muscular .

Ruffnut looked up from the paper and fallowed the blond man`s gaze , and her heart skipped a beat . There stood Hiccup the Useless and the most perfect man she has ever seen ."Who`s the new hottie ?" she asked with a dreamy look in hungry eyes . Everyone else finally looked up and they really saw a handsome man sitting with the runt and drinking coffee .

"Who is that and more inportantly why is he talking to Useless ?" Snotloud asked ."He must be mentally sick or something ." Tuff sed , but was punched in the face by his sister and fell out of the chair .

Astriks could feel his rage boiloing . Why did Hiccup have to wear a sexy top out of all the days !? They were talking and laughting like someone really close . He hoped they weren`t that close .

Hiccup looked a little past Eret and saw her old classmates looking at her and Eret . She quikly looked away and her face was a little pink . She quikly shook it off and her face became serious ."Eret , I have to ask you some real shit now ." The muscular man regonized the look on her face and took himself togethor ."Is this about Bludvist ?" he asked and the brunett nodded ."Is his buisness getting bigger and have you being keeping your promise ?" Hiccup asked with a serious voice . If she had an accent and a little deeper voice , you would think it was Stoick .

"I`m gonna be honest here Hic , I have been keeping my promise the best I can and his buisness has grown a little since you left and she has been gone ." Eret answered and was a little bit happy that Hiccup calmed down . She can be really scary when she`s angry .

The two stood up and left the cafe . Astriks stood up and went to the counter to get a refill on his drink ."Are you worried about him , dear ?" asked as she was making him his second cup of the daily special . _Does she know !? If she knows , Stoick knows and if he knows about my crush , I`m dead ! _Astriks tought as his face went a little pale . The older women looked at the young man and sighed ."That man was Eret Eretson Jr. , dear . He is the leader of the Trappers , a southern team . I asumed you wre a little worried since they are on of the best ." she sed as Astriks took his now refilled cup and thanked the .

_Oh , so thats what she mea- Wait , WHAT !? _

**Did you guys liked this chapter ? I know its short and I really ahven`t updated for a long time , but I`m officaly on my summer break , so I have more time to write and maibe finish this story by the end of the summer since I don`t plan it to be very long . But no promises . Please rewiev and share your ideas about the author`s Facebook page idea . Please , atleast five tought , becouse I`m deciding next week . Stay awsome ! **


End file.
